


Till I see your face

by sonicsora



Category: CyberSix
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Adrian is more than happy to attempt chaperoning another field trip, especially if it means he gets to go with Lucas.





	Till I see your face

Adrian catches Lucas’ eye in the rearview mirror of the bus, the blonde man smiles back at him. That smile alone makes Adrian’s heart skip slightly, even now Lucas had that effect on him.

He excuses himself from the conversation he was carrying on with the other chaperones for the trip as he slides out of his seat. He nods politely to students who look at him as he stands. Lori’s gaze lingers on him before she twists back in her seat to talk to her gaggle of friends all huddled around a notebook.

That’s something Adrian already knows he’ll have to deal with later. For now, well, well, he had Lucas to see. It was self-indulgent on his part, but a little self-indulgence never hurts. 

He walks carefully between the buses aisle, balancing his hands against the top of the seats as he moves. 

He comes to a stop behind the driver's seat, leaning against the seat casually. “Think we’ll manage a normal field trip this time?” He teases lowly back, earning a bright laugh from the blonde man. It is the kind of laugh that makes the world seem so much brighter in a way Adrian feels himself unable to articulate fully. 

A piece of verse that has yet to be written, and will never compare to the reality of it. Maybe one day, he'll be able to tell the world just how perfect Lucas Amato's laughter is. For now, one has to be lucky enough to hear it for themselves. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that, Adrian?” He teases, only briefly sparing the other man a fond amused glance. 

“I told you, that was a fluke.” 

“Uh-huh.” Lucas lips curl into a grin as he shakes his head slightly. “Try not to disappear on me this time, okay pal?” 

Adrian gives a huff, poking Lucas in the shoulder, it simply earns another laugh.


End file.
